The present invention relates to a liquid magnetic processing unit that activates a liquid by magnetic force of a permanent magnet.
A conventional liquid magnetic processing unit of this kind is shown as a water treatment unit, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open 8-355642 gazette (CO2F5/00) applied by the applicant. The water treatment unit is constituted such that a plurality of permanent magnets are incorporated in a predetermined distance, a pair of cases having each permanent magnet exposed are provided at an opening, and the case is designed to be inserted into a water pipe. Accordingly, the liquid that flows in the water pipe having a diameter of about 50 mm piped in a small size factory and a general house has been activated without making a large-scale work.
However, the liquid magnetic processing unit of this type of structure can activate the liquid by using the magnetic flux of the permanent magnet, in which an N pole and an S pole mutually attract, to create a magnetic field throughout all of the liquid flowing in the water pipe, as long as it is a thin water pipe as found in a small size factory and a typical residential house. But in the case of a thick water pipe having the diameter of about 500 mm to 1000 mm piped as used in a middle size or a large size factory and the like, the magnetic force cannot be positioned to the approximate center of the pipe so as to mutually attract the N pole and the S pole, and thus the liquid flowing in the pipe could not be activated. Therefore, development of a liquid magnetic processing unit that can activate the liquid flowing in the pipe of a thick diameter has been desired.
The present invention has been created to solve the problem in such prior art. The object of the present invention is to provide liquid magnetic processing unit that can activate the water flowing in a thick pipe so as to treat the water.
Specifically, the liquid magnetic processing unit of the present invention is a unit placed around the pipe in which the liquid flows, so as to activate the liquid with a magnetic force. The unit comprises a water treatment section having a band wound around the pipe and a plurality of magnet housings attached to the band by having the band inserted therethrough, each of which houses a plurality of permanent magnets inside, and the water treatment section is covered with a case of non-magnetic material.
In addition to the foregoing, in the liquid magnetic processing unit of the present invention, permanent magnets having different polarities are reciprocally arranged adjacent to each other in the magnet housing, and permanent magnets of the different polarities are reciprocally arranged in the magnet housings attached to the band by having the band inserted therethrough and arranged adjacent to each other.
In the liquid magnetic processing unit of the present invention, in addition to the foregoing, a waterproof member fills the spaces between the magnet housings of the water treatment section and the case.
Furthermore, the liquid magnetic processing unit of the present invention is a unit mounted around the pipe, in which the liquid flows, to activate the liquid by magnetic force. The unit has a plurality of permanent magnets, and each permanent magnet is arranged so as to position the magnetism of the N pole and the S pole in the approximate center of the pipe.
Still further, the liquid magnetic processing unit of the present invention is a unit mounted around the pipe, in which the liquid flows, so as to activate the liquid by magnetic force which unit comprises a pair of water treatment sections formed by a plurality of magnet housings, each having a plurality of permanent magnets of different polarities from each other housed inside. Even numbers of the magnet housings of the water treatment sections are arranged around the pipe in an opposing manner to each other thus sandwiching the pipe. The magnet housings of the water treatment sections are arranged to make the polarities of permanent magnets opposing to each other and sandwiching the pipe, to be the same so as to balance the magnetism of the N pole and the S pole in the approximate center of the pipe and to make different the polarity of the permanent magnets provided in one magnet housing and the polarity of the permanent magnets in another magnet housing adjacent to the permanent magnets in the one housing.